50 Shades of Ambreigns
by Ambrosiac1993
Summary: It's Dean and Roman's anniversary and they wanted to try something new. Rated M for sex scenes, cussing. M/M slash Review and follow please.


Tensions were high as Dean laid naked on the bed, his hands and feet handcuffed to the bedposts. It was their one year anniversary and Dean and Roman wanted to try something new. Roman was currently digging in the closet for something. He pulled out a spiked collar and chain and smirked. He fastened the collar around Dean's neck and hooked the chain up to it. Dean was already hard so Roman could tell that this was going to be fun. Roman had to get one more thing out of the closet. Dean looked at him with wide eyes when he saw a scalpel in Roman's hand. He shivered, wondering if this was all a mistake in trying this out. He watched as Roman crawled on top of him, slowly slicing the scalpel across Dean's wrist. He flinched in pain but then Roman bent down and began to lick up the blood, and goddamn, it was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen.

Roman groaned at the taste of Dean's blood. He yanked on the chain, forcefully bringing Dean's neck right to his lips. Roman bit at Dean's neck, savoring the moans that were coming from the younger man. Dean whimpered as Roman bit his neck several times, leaving a mark each time. "Ro..." He moaned out.

"Tell me what you need."

"Need...you...now!"

"Nuh uh, baby boy, I still have one trick up my sleeve." He went and grabbed one more thing out of the box, revealing a cock ring. "You're not cumming until I say you can. And I'm gonna make sure of it." He stretched the elastic cock ring out, placing it around the base of Dean's semi-erect cock and balls. Dean looked up at Roman and whimpered, his cock stiffening to full hardness.

Roman smirked, pulling on the chain yet again. He attacked Dean with kisses, biting Dean's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. He moaned, tasting Dean's blood again. Dean was beginning to grow impatient, begging Roman to fuck him.

Roman chuckled. "Baby boy, I have to prep you first." He cooed, slowly kissing up Dean's face until he reached Dean's ear lobe. He licked it gently, earning a shudder from the younger man.

"Goddammit Roman..." Dean grunted. He really wanted to stroke himself but since his arms were handcuffed to the bed, he couldn't. He whimpered with need. "Please...Roman...touch me...I need relief.."

Roman grinned and began to kiss down Dean's body. Briefly stopping at his lover's nipples, suckling the hardening bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Dean's moans were getting louder, and his cock was painfully hard. "Roman...please..."

"Please what, Baby Boy?"

"Please fuck me...I can't take the torture anymore."

Roman laughed and took his mouth off of Dean's nipple. He placed more kisses down Dean's body, this time stopping at Dean's groin. He took that hardened length into his mouth, bobbing his head ever so slowly. He continued this for about 7 minutes. Just as soon as Dean showed signs of being close to cumming, Roman pulled his mouth off his lover's cock, earning a whine from the younger man. "Goddammit Roman.." He grunted.

Roman chuckled and lifted Dean's legs. He began to lick at Dean's entrance, earning a gasp from him. Smirking, Roman kept at it. Dean bit his lip, he was so hard. And he wanted to cum so bad. But he couldn't. "Fuck...this is pure torture Roman."

Roman smirked. He sat up and squirted some lube on his fingers, sticking one in Dean's entrance. "Jesus...you're so tight Dean...can't wait to feel that juicy ass wrapped around my thick cock. Hnngg..." Roman moaned. He inserted a second finger, scissoring them.

Dean was getting impatient. "Roman Reigns, if you don't fucking fuck me soon, so help me God, I will fucking kill you."

"So demanding." He chuckled, lubing up his cock. He slammed right in, not giving Dean time to adjust to his massive size.

"Oh God!" Dean cried out, his back arching a bit.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking tight." Roman moaned as he began to thrust quickly.

Dean's cock was throbbing hard, he already wanted to cum so badly. "Touch me.." Dean begged.

Roman yanked on the chain, kissing Dean roughly as he let his fingers rub over Dean's nipples. Dean shuddered violently, the pleasure already too overwhelming. If it wasn't for the cock ring, he would have came several times already.

Dean panted quickly as Roman fucked him mercilessly. He looked up at Roman with pleading eyes that were silently begging Roman to remove the cock ring and let Dean cum.

Roman chuckled evilly as he began to thrust even harder, slamming directly into that little bundle of nerves several times. Dean threw his head back in pleasure, loud moans and screams escaping his mouth.

"Listen to you, moaning and screaming like a whore. You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?" Roman mused.

"Fuck yes! I'm a slut for your cock!" Dean moaned out.

Roman chuckled and thrusted right into that little bundle of nerves. Dean's body arched and he was so close to cumming but he couldn't cum because of the cock ring. "Roman, I need to cum! Please let me cum!" Dean begged.

Roman laughed. "Nope, you don't get to cum until after I do, and I'm not even close yet." He said with a smirk. Dean whined loudly and began to flex his butt muscles, hoping to throw Roman over the edge. Roman's breath hitched. "You little bastard.." He gritted his teeth. He was now so close to cumming.

Dean continued with his actions, knowing that he would throw Roman over the edge. Suddenly, Roman growled as he began to cum hard inside his lover.

Once down from his high, he pulled put out of Dean, removed the cock ring and began to suck Dean's dick. It didn't take long for Dean to cum, crying out his lover's name as his warm seed shot down Roman's throat. Roman swallowed all Dean had to give and pulled his mouth off Dean's cock with a pop, then kissing the younger man, letting him taste himself. "Best...sex...ever.." Dean breathed into the kiss. Roman nodded breathlessly. He undid the cuffs and collar and collapsed next to his lover. Within minutes, both men had passed out, exhausted from the hardcore sex that they just had.


End file.
